


ordinarily

by Teukari123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Coming of Age, Diary/Journal, Gen, I don't know how to tag this story, Murder Mystery, Road Trips, Sarcasm, Siblings, lapslock, random ass creation that came out of my ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teukari123/pseuds/Teukari123
Summary: when you ask someone a question they give you an answerwhen you tell someone to do you a favor they do itwhen you ask someone to help hide a bodywell now thats a different story-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—crossposted in wattpad. i have no earthly idea what i am doing so hope y'all enjoy!!





	ordinarily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleigh/gifts).



when i ask a person to help me hide my friends slowly rotting corpse, i try to do it in the most non-threateningly way i know how ... a song. 

no im kidding, i ask them via email, text, or a phone call. you know, like a professional. 

ordinarily this would be the part where i explain i dont actually have my now deceased friends body in my trunk (a smell that will be really hard to get out) and that this was all some elaborate way to make you read farther into the story.  
ordinarily.

but my life has just become the most unordinary thing i could ever think of. because i do have my bff in my trunk bleeding out the last warmth from his body and i dont know where to go except my long lost brother whom i havent seen in three years. i dont know if you can hear the sarcasm dripping from my mouth but its there. now i do actually need to ask him to help me hide a body and get some shit done so if you'll excuse me.


End file.
